Overtale- The story after
by katsian princess
Summary: 10 months after the events of Undertale and everything seems fine. But who is the mystery girl and why is she so fixated on Sans? Read through and find out
1. Chapter 1

**What happens next?**

After the events of Undertale; the monsters have now begun living on the surface with humans and are living in harmony with them. Frisk is living happily with Toriel and Papyrus lives his dream of driving a red car down the highway. Asgore now has a job as a bodyguard for some of the human world's leaders and Undyne teaches gym for both human and monster children at Toriel's school. Alphys? She also teaches at Toriel's school as a science teacher. Things are going pretty well for our fine group since the big adventure Frisk took to free the monsters from their cursed mountain.

Now what happens next since all this do you our fine reader ask? Well I'll tell you as I go through Overtale… I know… not a great name… guess I'm as creative as Asgore for that aspect… Who am I? I'll tell you later on in this story, but maybe sooner than you think. Just know that I am not out to hurt YOU. On with the story…..

It has been 10 months after the events of Undertale as which this is set and well I've already explained it earlier how things are going with both Frisk and the monsters. Things are peaceful and happy. BUT there are those who wish to start a SECOND great war as it is believed that monsters are just that "monsters"…

During a seemingly peaceful night a girl with long black hair, completely black eyes, black cat ears and tail and black wings watches over what seems to be Papyrus and Sans. Why these two you ask? I may know who she is but I won't tell you right now. Anyways… as she watches Papyrus and Sans having a "seemingly" enjoyable dinner, it is seen that Toriel and Frisk have arrived to enjoy dinner with the brothers. Sans opens the door and lets them in while Papyrus cooks his "signature" Spaghetti Special… Don't want to think what could be in that recipe… Urg…. Anyways… as soon as Frisk and Toriel sit down with Sans at the dinner table, Papyrus finishes his dish with his "secret" ingredient and sets the meal down for everyone to enjoy.

"GO ON EVERYONE! ENJOY MY "SIGNATURE" SPAGHETTI SPECIAL!" Papyrus says with a huge grin across his face. "Welp, Everyone… We'd better eat this," Sans says with a weak smile to Toriel and Frisk. They pick up their forks and eat some of the dish and the looks on their faces are priceless. Twisted from the "indescribable" taste of the food they continue to eat as they wonder what to do next. The girl watching the whole fiasco, giggles slightly as they are all showing obvious signs of grimace as they eat every bite. "WELL EVERYONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY LATEST CULINARY MASTERPIECE?" Papyrus asks with the utmost curiosity. "This is a very "interesting" dish Papyrus," Toriel says with a smile. Frisk sits there and nods with a smile as if saying it was good. "It certainly was an "interesting" meal to say the least bro," Sans says.

Papyrus picks up the dishes with a beaming grin and takes them to the dishwasher for them to be washed. He reaches the machine and then says "SANS! HOW DO I USE THIS AGAIN!?" Everyone, including the mystery girl are roaring with laughter as Sans walks over to show his brother for the umpteenth time how to work the dishwasher. Sans hears the girl outside laughing and turns around to find the source of the sound. The mystery girl then stops laughing and uses a concealment ability to hide herself and move to a different spot. Sans turns back to the commotion happening in the house and takes Papyrus to bed.

Once Sans is done with Papyrus, Toriel gives Sans a hug and tell him she is taking Frisk home as it is his bedtime. "That's ok Tori. It was awesome having you and the kids here tonight. Thanks for coming," Sans says while taking the duo to the door. Once they arrive at the door, Frisk hugs Sans and bows to show his thanks for the time they spent together and Toriel smiles. Toriel and Frisk then leave for home and San heads into the backyard of his home. "I know you're there missy, no need to hide from me," Sans says while speaking into the blackness of the night. "Seems you're pretty smart for a Bonehead," Says a mystery female voice from the shadows.

Sans smirks a bit as the origin of the voice suddenly materialises in front of him. The girl who was watching him from afar shows herself in front of him and bows to show her respect "Good to meet you, I am Saphaella. Angel of Death and one of the Four Pillars of the Cosmos," She says as she holds her hand out to shake Sans' hand. Sans cautiously brings his hand out and as he touches Saphaella's hand a sudden shock runs through his body; BZZZZZZZT! Goes a shock buzzer hidden within Saphaella's hand and when the shocking is done she roars with laughter. Sans shakes off his ordeal and laughs with her saying "Heh, good one girly," They laugh for a bit and then Saphaella suddenly has a look of seriousness on her face. "Sans, We must talk. May I come inside for this?" she says as she continues her serious stance. Sans, though uncomfortable with how serious she was, lets her in.

"You know miss, You could have used the front door like a normal person you know," Sans says as he brings Saphaella inside. Once inside, it is apparent that Saphaella spoke the truth as to her role in the universe as a scythe as big as her materialises on her back. The scythe has a bone motif as the handle is made of a spinal column, at the edge where the handle meets the blade is a skull with gleaming red "eyes" glowing from its eye sockets. Sans is taken aback by the sudden appearance of the scythe but then a voice from the skull of the scythe emanates "Now, now Sir Sans. No need to be afraid of me. I'm just mi'lady's weapon to reap the souls of the dead with. So long as you don't touch me, you won't die," Saphaella sits down at the table as the skull finishes up with his explanation and she takes out from her pocket a digital device.

The device lights up and it turns out to be a Holographic computer. Some technology that shouldn't exist for humanity yet and she has it. Saphaella taps down on the keyboard and bring up something to show Sans, it is a news article; within it, it has the event that a human/monster symbiotic education centre was recently destroyed in a bombing in which 12 humans died and over 25 monsters perished as well. "Why are you showing me this miss?" Sans says. Saphaella then begins to explain "For starters, you can stop calling me any of those formalities. I don't like that. Just call me by my name Sans. Secondly, we both know why this building was bombed correct?" Sans, with a look of grimace on his face nods as he says "Yea, I know full well that there is something out there that wants us monsters back underground," Saphaella nods in agreement and states "I wish to enlist your help again Sans," AGAIN!? You say, how is it that she knows Sans if this is the first time that we all meet Saphaella? Let's continue the story then to see where this goes….

Sans sighs and says "I thought I was done with the Eden Elites when the first war ended with us underground?" Saphaella shows a look of sadness as she continues to say that she wishes that, that was the case. Sans sighs and Saphaella continues to say that her visions of the future are saying that another war is coming and it will be worse than the previous human/monster war due to how they will have a creature that masquerades as a human with magic powers. She then gets up and heads towards the door. "I shall speak with both Toriel and Asgore about this matter further. I thought I should tell you first as we were good friends back when you worked as our head scientist," She then walks herself out the door as the scythe bids Sans farewell.

Sans is then left flabbergasted as he thinks things over while heading over to the couch to sleep. The next day Papyrus wakes up to go to school. Yes… it seems that Papyrus goes to school though he is quite tall and may seem older, but he goes to school to learn things about human society and meet up with his close friend Frisk. Sans stays behind to get ready for work. As he gets ready though he again senses Saphaella's presence and heads to the door. "At least you used the front door this time," He says as he opens the door. As he opens the door though, he sees a terrible sight. Saphaella falls to the floor, covered in blood and her wings are torn in certain places. This shocks Sans and he rushes down to help her. "Saphie, SAPHIE! What happened? Who did this to you?" Sans screams to Saphaella as she lay motionless on the floor.

Saphaella moves her head slightly to look Sans in the eyes and says "I'm fine Sans. Remember that I have regenerative abilities. I'm just tired from my fight with a Humanist," Sans looks at her with confusion and asks "Humanist? Is that the organisation out to put monsterkind back underground?" Saphaella nods and asks for Sans to put her in the stasis pod she gave him in case she ever returned. Sans nods and gets the machine from his "Lab". Saphaella begins to sleep again just as Sans brings the pods out. He almost jumps out of his clothes but notices that she is indeed asleep. He smirks a bit and strips her of her damaged clothing in order to get her in the pod.

Just as he finishes up with getting her inside the pod, Papyrus gets home to see him in front of it with a nude Saphaella in it. Sans blushes tremendously and tries his best to explain the situation. As he stutters and tries to find the right words a knock at the door happens and Sans goes to answer it, leaving Papyrus to examine the pod that Saphaella sleeps in. Sans opens the door to find a man with spiked black hair, golden eyes and black demon's wings which have sparkles to look like the night sky on his wings. "So you've noticed that your wife suffered an attack from a Humanist?" Sans asks the mystery man. "It is good that you remember me Sans," The Mystery man says as he walks in the door. "Who could forget they guy who was charged with guarding Saphaella and then ends up marrying her, eh Viito?" Sans says while shrugging. The two boys laugh a bit and head in to fins papyrus trying to get Saphaella out of the pod. "SANS! HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING!? I WANT TO MEET THIS MYSTERY ANGEL GIRL!" Papyrus says while continuously trying every which way to open it. Viito seeing this, immediately goes on the defensive and grabs Papyrus by his shirt and looks at him with the intent to destroy. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there Viito! That's my bro you got there!" Sans yells to Viito. Viito then calms down a bit and breathes as he puts Papyrus down. "So this is the brother that Saphaella had told me about last night. He's a bit of an idiot if you ask me," Viito says to Sans. Sans becomes slightly offended at this remark but doesn't say anything about it. He goes over to the stasis pod to see if it is ok.

Once he sees that the pod is fine, he turns around to see Viito finishing up the explanation of the pod and why it has Saphaella in there. "OOOOOOH! SO THAT GIRL, SAPHAELLA WAS IT? SHE NEEDS TO BE IN THERE AFTER AN INTENSE FIGHT IN ORDER TO HELP HER HEALING ABILITIES DUE TO HER UNSTABLE MAKE-UP?" Papyrus says with a slight look of confusion as Sans walk over. Viito nods and walk over to the pod while Sans takes Papyrus to his room. "We will talk when your brother has gone to sleep Sans," Viito says as he trails his hand down the pod to check for cracks. Sans nods and goes to read Papyrus his bedtime story.

Once done, Sans comes downstairs to find that Viito has sat down on the couch, waiting for him. Sans walk over to the stasis pod first to see how Saphaella's healing has gone and all of a sudden the pod beeps, signalling that her regeneration has finished. The pod opens and just as Sans stands before it, Saphaella comes tumbling out and lands on top of him. Seeing as how Saphaella is nude, Sans is blushing profusely and due to her being covered in Amnios fluid, is very heavy and so Sans can't move. "Errrr… Viito! Can you get your wife off me? PLEASE!?" Sans pleads to Viito as he continues to try and shake the unconscious Saphaella off him. Viito on the other hand is laughing his head off and doesn't want it to stop so he lets it continue for a little while longer just to enjoy some fun at Sans' expense.

After about 20 minutes of struggling, Saphaella wakes up and notices the situation. She gets up quickly and she too blushes profusely. Now both are their respective colours of blush as Viito brings over Saphaella's clothes for her to put on. She immediately snatches up her clothes and rushes over to a secret spot to put on her clothing. As she runs off, Viito laughs some more while Sans gets up, wiping off the leftover fluid on him and glares at Viito. Viito sees his face and still laughs while exclaiming "How's it feel to have your old crush, "Crushing" you?" Sans then laughs as well as he hears the pun and puts in a joke about how at least he isn't now being whipped around by a girl he is married to. This of course upsets Viito and he stops laughing, he takes a gun from what seems like a Dimensional Pocket and aims it at Sans' head.

"Whoa, Whoa, Hey now, no need to be so sore you know," Sans says while having his hands up in defence. As this happens, Saphaella comes out dressed and sees Viito pointing his gun at Sans. "OI!" Saphaella yells, "No fighting in the house remember? Geez, guys are such a handful sometimes," she finishes as she walks over to Viito to give him a kiss. Now the boys are blushing as they realized their folly and they both sit down on the couch. Saphaella then explains to Sans that all the heroes from the barrier days are needed to be summoned and must arrive at her floating castle in 3 days so they can discuss the plan on how they deal with the Humanists that are attacking monsters.

Sans nods and then the duo of Saphaella and Viito take their leave…


	2. Overtale- Chapter 2

**Ominous future.**

The day of the meeting between Saphaella and the group of monsters had arrived quicker than expected and Sans wasn't looking forward to it at all. Papyrus on the other hand was ecstatic and so was bouncing everywhere in anticipation. "SO WHAT DOES SAPHAELLA NEED OF ME? THE GREAT, PAPYRUS!" He shouts as he nears the door. Frisk pulls on Toriel's sleeve and whispers in her ear. "It is hard to explain right now Frisk but, everything will be explained when we get to the Great One's castle," Toriel says to Frisk. Toriel and Asgore look at each other with worry as they too near the door to the castle. Wait… how is there a door if the castle is a floating one? Well the door is in fact a teleport pad that will send them to the castle. It's just called a door for laziness sake. As for why Toriel calling Saphaella Great One? Well… I'll let Saphaella explain when the time comes.

Once the group reach the "door" Sans gives the briefing on how it works, "Sigh, Here I'll explain how this mechanism works I guess," He begins "You stand on the lighted platform there and wait as it scans you. It will plot out your body type and such as to make sure that when you're teleported through the fabric of space and yada, yada, yada you don't end up with some part of you missing, everyone get this?" Everyone just stands there flabbergasted as Sans finished his explanation as they didn't believe he would actually be as smart as he was originally making himself out to be. Sans sees the situation and tries to back himself out when all of a sudden Saphaella materialises on the "door" "Now, Now everyone, you can all ask the necessary questions later when we've all made ourselves comfortable in my home," Saphaella says with a big smile on her face as she turns around; back onto the "door" and heads back to her home.

Everyone then follows suit, with the last to go on being Sans. As each and every one of the team "land" on the castle grounds, they all feel quite dizzy and nauseous from their experience. Some maids and butlers come out and hand them all warm towels to wipe their fatigue off and give them some lemon and ginger tea to soothe their errr… "stomachs"?... not really sure where it goes for the skeletons but yea. Once Sans arrives though he just walks over to the main hall to look for Saphaella. "HEY SANS! WHY AREN'T YOU AFFECTED BY THIS THING!?" Papyrus yells, almost throwing up. Sans hears his brother and immediately rushes over to him to help him get over his "teleportation sickness".

As everyone get over it, Saphaella comes running out saying "I guess I should have waited here for everyone, seeing as how you all got Teleportation sickness," She then goes around and helps everyone out and explains in depth the reasons behind Teleportation Sickness "Teleportation Sickness is a type of nausea you get when you Teleport. Often happens for first-timers and the next few times. You will eventually get used to the way that teleportation does its thing to your body, I assure you," Mettaton was quite sick as he says "But I'm a robot! I shouldn't suffer like the rest of them," Saphaella explains to Mettaton that teleportation can also mess with circuitry and thus creates the same effect on such beings. "Wait," Alphys says "How is it that you have such knowledge of how teleportation works on beings like Mettaton?" she asks with a slight cautious curiosity. Saphaella smiles and explains "If you look at my maids and butlers you will see, that they are Androids. Humanoid robots with organic type skin but with internals like a robot except their bodies have infused mechanics of both organic and nanotechnology,"

The group are shocked as 2 of the androids, a maid and a butler, take off their clothing and open their chests to show the group their internal networking layouts. I know… I was confused too when I first read this, but I guess things have to be smart to make sense in a way, BACK TO THE STORY!

Alphys creeps slowly to try and touch the things but is stopped by Saphaella who tells her that touching them is prohibited outside the repair bay and if she wants to look at them she can go there later. Alphys' eyes light up at the opportunity to look at such advanced machinery and giggles. Saphaella sees Mettaton with a look of jealousy and states to him that she can make him into an android if he wishes in which his body will be just as he specifies. Alphys looks onward a bit sad but then Saphaella turns around and smiles at her saying "Alphys. Worry not as you will be the chief builder and circuitry architect on board for Mettaton's remodelling," She squeals in excitement and runs over to Undyne to tell her what is going on. After a while of just idle chatter and banter, Saphaella clears her throat and tells everyone to come inside as the matter at hand is quite important.

They all look at each other worried (except for Sans who just looks at Papyrus) and then walk through the Great Hall into the Meeting Room. As they go through the entrance of the castle the maids and butlers all take their turns at grabbing the shoes and coats of the guests. They all ask if they wish for anything specific during their stay in which some meals were ordered and a fresh change of clothes as well. The maids and butlers take note of what is wanted and head off to alert the chefs as well as the tailors. As they walk down the hallway to the Meeting Room, flying scanners come to scan the group in order to fit them for their new clothing. Due to the sudden nature of their arrival thought, Undyne attacks one of them and destroys it.

Saphaella turns around in shock and yells at Undyne for destroying her equipment. Undyne states she was just protecting herself and Saphaella sighs saying that they were scanners. They were just going to measure them to make sure their clothing fit. Saphaella calls over one of her maids and she picks up the remains and takes it to the repair bay. The remaining scanners do their thing and they arrive at the Meeting Room. They all sit down and Saphaella gets straight to the point:

"As some of you know. There is a group of humans calling themselves "Humanists" going around, destroying places where humans and monsters are trying to live in peace and harmony. Just recently a bombing of a symbiosis education centre here in town was destroyed that lead to many unnecessary death of both humans and monsters alike. The "Humanists" are led by a "Creature" called "Takera". He is in fact like my husband Viito as he is a daemon from hell itself. Now before any questions are raised. Eden where I was born openly allows Daemons from Hell to come to visit as Hell is only a plane of rebirth, just like Eden. The difference being that Hell is where the Evil reside before their cycle of rebirth begins. Those condemned to Hell don't get a happy ending when it comes to rebirth. Those who pass and come to Eden are notified of when their rebirth cycle has been reset and they are giving a happy ending where their rebirth is of something good instead of something like a slug or what not. Anyways, I'm side-tracking. The Daemon known as Takera is masquerading as a "Human with magic powers" in order to gain the support of "corrupted" followers who follow his orders without question. As their numbers grow, so too do the number of "creatures" that are made. What are "creatures"? They are like monsters but MUCH MORE EVIL! Born from the corruption of the followers, some of them transforms into these beasts. The "Humanists" use these now twisted "creatures" to help destroy monster/human settlements and buildings in order to spread pain and suffering. The only way to "save" a "creature" is for me to merge with someone's projectile weapon in which they aim for the "heart" of the "creature". Once the "heart" has been struck, I go into the "Core" of the "creature" to find the "innocent" SOUL within, once I've found it; I take the SOUL out from the "creature" where I then soothe it before it passes on. Now the reason I called you all here is because I am asking you all for help.

Myself and my family cannot be the only ones to fight this fight as we are all beginning to feel the strain of it. I asked Sans 3 days ago to have you all gather here today mainly so that I may all plead for your help. So my friends… Will you help us fight so that no more deaths happen?" Quite the long monologue eh? Anyways. That's pretty much how it was for Saphaella. She gathered all of them to her home to plead her case to them all. After about 30 minutes of silence while they were all wrapping their minds over the situation, Asgore was the first to speak "I will help you Great one," he says in a booming voice. Saphaella smiles and tells Asgore and the rest of the group "Thanks Asgore and just as I've told Sans. I HATE formalities so just call me either Saphaella or Saphie," once she finishes her speech, Frisk and Toriel say their piece "Saphie, after long debates between each other, Frisk and I have decided we shall help any way we can," Saphaella smiles happily and thanks them for their help. Alphys and Undyne then stand up and say they will help as well with Mettaton interjecting with his piece saying that as long as he doesn't take too much damage he will help.

Saphaella is on point to cry at this moment but she then turns towards Sans and Papyrus as they have yet to say anything. Papyrus then begins to speak "NYEH! THIS IS QUITE A LOT TO TAKE IN. KNOWING THAT THERE ARE OTHERS OUT THERE WHO WISH US HARM IS A BAD THING SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP!" Sans though looking a bit dejected at what his brother said, had this to say "Well, if Papyrus is willing to help out in this new war. I guess I'll have to help out," Now Saphaella begins to cry as she feels a wave of relief wash over her

She falls to the floor on her knees and cries her eyes out to the point she begins crying tears of blood. As this happens the group rush over to help the "fallen angel" heh… see what I did there?... IT WAS A PUN GOD DAMNIT! Well whatever… hmph! Let's just get back to the story….

Saphaella smiles through her tears as she gains these new friends but then she suddenly shuts down and topples over again. Everyone except Sans, scream at this point thinking that Saphaella is dying. "Sigh. This little angel just shut down. She over-cries and now her body is just recuperating while her cells regenerate themselves," again everyone looks at him confusedly but Alphys then has a "oh!" moment. "So basically what Sans is saying is," Alphys begins "Saphaella cried to the point of crying those tears of blood. Her body couldn't take that and it shut down so she could regain herself after some rest," Everyone then goes "ooooohhhh" Sans nods in agreement to her explanation. One of the Maids come into the room to see Saphaella sleeping and calls Alfred. "Yes I am coming!" cries out a feline voice as a big white Nekomata comes walking through the door. Just to explain, a Nekomata is a twin tailed cat demon. This particular one Alfred is one of 2 of Saphaella's familiars that walk freely through the grounds.

"I see master Sans has returned to us. I am glad that the former Head scientist of the Eden Elites could come back to help us out," The large Nekomata said with a smile as he picked up his master and took her to her room to sleep.

The group follow after Alfred to see how Saphaella is doing. Sans drags himself behind and Papyrus asks him a somewhat big question "SANS?" He begins, "Yeah Papyrus?" Sans replies, "WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP TO SAPHAELLA? IT'S KINDA BEEN BOTHERING ME FOR A WHILE NOW," Papyrus asks with a look of intrigue on his face. All of a sudden, everyone turns around as they all wonder the same thing. Saphaella hear this and wakes up early from her nap saying "I guess, I should be the one to explain that," "Mother! You didn't have to wake up just so Master Sans would avoid something like this. You know he would have to explain things sooner or later," Alfred shouts at Saphaella. Saphaella gives a sad smile and just says it would be better that she explain it as Sans is too uncomfortable to do it himself.

"A long time ago," She starts, "before the great human/monster war, Sans was working in Eden as part of a group called the Eden Elites. He was their Head Scientist. It was due to his expertise in his field that so many great inventions were made. Things such as the "door" to my castle, the power limiter (which by its name limits the powers of those whose powers are too great) and the fountain of youth potion. He was happy as I heard since he was able to do things at his own pace and create in his own way. After a while, I came in; right then my body was that of a young girl as I age quite slowly even though I am older than time itself. Anyways, I came in through the door of the research facility with my family, Viito; whom at the time wasn't my husband but still my bodyguard was there to do his job, My older sister Saori who is my counterpart in the roles of the cosmos; She is the Angel of life and then my brother-in-law Neo who also has a role in the cosmos as the keeper of Emotions, Willpower and Intelligence. We all came in and my sister went up to Sans stating that it would be his job from then on to keep my body in check. His brilliance kept my body in check for a long time and I even began to age at a slightly faster rate. Which to some may seem bad but I couldn't wait to achieve this form that you see now. But during that time, there was an accident… my powers went haywire one day and no-one was able to come near me as my powers sparked everywhere and caused a lot of things to die. Sans saw the pain I was in though as I cried so much that day. My powers were going haywire again and I couldn't stop it. My family looked on as they couldn't come near me or else I would have stolen their abilities and caused them to turn to mud. They knew I didn't want to lose my family so they were forced to watch as I sat there, balled up in the containment chamber with tears of blood streaming down my face. It was then that Sans stood in with a Power limiter and through my power surge went in to try and place the limiter on me to stop me from harming everything. I kept pleading with him to not come near me but Sans came anyways, I even shot at him to try and keep him away but he dodged every single blast and held me when he was closer enough to do so. Just as he was about to put a limiter on me though, a surge of power came from my eye and struck him in his eye.

He was in immense pain but he still placed the limiter on me with the last of his strength and my power surge stopped. He then fell to the ground and was out for a while. My family came rushing in seeing if I was alright but I didn't care about them at the time as I was screaming at Sans, hoping he was ok. Saori came and just said that he should be ok and I cried again as it was my fault that Sans was in that state. My unstable powers attacked Sans while I was unstable in both mind and body and now he was unconscious. After a few days though he woke up, to find me sleeping on top of him on the chair next to him. I think that was the time he started falling for me as I felt something touch my head and when I woke it was Sans with the biggest grin I'd ever seen, petting my head. I looked at him, still crying but he just smiled at me and gave me all these skele-puns like how he was a real bonehead for running in there and such. I laughed though still crying and apologized profusely as Sans sat there in his bed, stroking my head and telling me that everything was ok and that it wasn't my fault," Saphaella finishes up her story there and everyone was shocked to hear that Sans of all people was actually that smart. Saphaella also said that due to that accident, Sans has the powers that he has now, Teleportation, Better dodging skills, Blue attack skills and even the abilities to watch over timelines. Watch over timelines!? So that why he has such knowledge even if he doesn't remember when a reset happens. Then Toriel said something "So you were Sans' first love?" she asks. Saphaella nods and says that she always knew from the day of the accident that he had feelings for her. She wanted to reciprocate but she already had feelings of deep love for Viito which would blossom into the marriage she has today. Which was why after a while she told Sans that she was indeed in love with Viito and that he should give up such fruitless love before it destroyed him. The day she had to tell Sans to give up was a very painful day for her but Sans though at first was heartbroken, smiled like he usually did and put his hand on my shoulder and bid her good luck.

Saphaella cried that day and Sans said "Hey, c'mon Saphie. No need to shed tears for me. At least I know what love really feels like and who knows, I may find another one day," He gave a big grin and walked off. Anyways… enough of the flashbacks. Back to our story…

Toriel shed some tears as she felt pain in Sans' place for what happened that day but Sans smiled and said to Toriel "Hey c'mon Tori. At least I found you eh? Another who shares my taste in comedy and understands me right down to the marrow," Saphaella smiles happily and tells Sans good luck with this new found love and may he find the strength to let it continue. Sans blushes at this point and hides his head in his hoodie. Toriel giggles while Asgore watches from the side-lines and laments the fact that he lost his wife to a skeleton. But will allow Toriel to be happy. Saphaella starts laughing and as this happens 2 more people come into the hallways to check up on Saphaella. "MOM!" Says the white haired boy with steely blue eyes as he held Saphaella in his arms, "Mother!" The young black haired girl said as she also held Saphaella his her arms. "We heard you cried tears of blood again, we were worried," the two said in synchronicity.

Sans was surprised at this point and asks "You have kids now?" Saphaella turns around with the kids still clinging to her and states "Well, a lot can happen in the many years we've been apart. Yes these are my children. The white haired man is my son Tenshii and my young daughter is named Shizuko," Sans though still surprised at the fact she has kids greets them and says hello while trying his usual prank of the whoopee cushion in his hand. Seems though that the children were 2 steps ahead of him as all of a sudden Tenshii grabs Sans in a hug and yells out at the top of his lungs while pile driving him "GETTTTTTT DUNKED ON!" Toriel look in utter horror as this exchange happens while Saphaella laughs her head off. Once Sans makes head and tails of the situation he laughs and says "Heh, so you kids are also pranksters eh? I got dunked on pretty well just then," Saphaella and the group then start laughing as they all get the joke.

Saphaella then says "Why don't we all go for a bath? We must all smell from the fact we haven't bathed in a while, come, I'll lead you guys to my hot spring bath," she walks past everyone to show then the way to the bath and after 10 minutes of walking they reach a single door labelled "Bathroom". Sans' face grimaces and he blushes very hard as he knows this all too well. The others though are all very confused to the situation and Toriel asks "Why is there only one bath? Shouldn't there be separate springs for girls and boys?" Saphaella smiles and states "Under normal circumstances yes, but I believe that separation of that calibre is wrong. So there is only one bath where everyone can bathe together," after hearing this explanation everyone follows suit of Sans and blush hard. Toriel then begins yelling at Saphaella saying what about Frisk? He is just a child and he will see nudity. Saphaella then continues "*giggle* if you had let me finish I would have told you that I have the mist cover ready for you. Just push the button on the scanner and it will send bots to cover you in a veil of mist to cover the more "inappropriate" areas. Just when you sit in the spring they cannot follow so they will sit by and wait for when you get out of the bath again,"

Saphaella walks through as her maids take her clothing off and she is automatically veils in mist. Everyone asks why is it that she is able to be veils without being scanned and she explains that she has the ability of mist veil so she doesn't need to be scanned. "You guys go into the gender specific changing rooms and my staff will handle you there. Just walk through the door and push the button to be scanned. It will take a couple of minutes for each of you to be fully scanned so be patient," Saphaella says as she dips herself into the massive hot spring in front of her. Just as she sits down, her husband Viito comes flying down, his clothes just disappear from his body and he sits in the spring next to her. "You're never late for a bath are you hun," She giggles out as he holds her close. "You know that I would never miss the chance to be this close to my beloved wife," Viito says as he nuzzles his head on top of hers. Saphaella giggles and sits on his lap. As this exchange happens everyone if finishing up with the scans and they all have their own mist veils covering them appropriately.

They enter the bath and notice then Viito is there with Saphaella on his lap and again they blush hard. The pair giggle and look at each other with a look of true love. Sans shows visible uncomfortableness at what is happening in front of him and hides his face to try and hide the fact that he is upset about it. Toriel notices Sans' expression however and moves to sit beside him. "Sans? Are you uncomfortable at how your previous love is so happy with her new life?" Toriel asks with a look of concern on her face. Sans keeps his face turned away from Toriel while saying "I'm fine Tori, I'm happy that the girl I took care of was able to be so happy," He looked as if he was going to cry when all of a sudden he felt something holding him. It was Toriel, she held him with as much love as Saphaella did with Viito and said in his ear "You don't have to bear that pain anymore, I'm here aren't I?" Sans then begins to cry silently in her arms as everyone else enjoys the bath. Though it seems the major group here didn't notice Sans and Toriel, Saphaella noticed but she continued the flirt with Viito. She wanted Sans to show that side of him to Toriel as she knew that in their future, it would be a good time for them.

After a while of being in the bath, everyone decided it was time to go get ready for bed and so Saphaella and Viito got up first, followed by Sans, Toriel and Frisk and then the rest of the group came out of the bath. "Ahhhhh!" Undyne said with a look of bliss on her face "That bath sure was relaxing, hey Undyne?" Alphys says with a smile on her face. Undyne nods her head in agreement and Saphaella shows everyone to their rooms. Alphys and Undyne share a room, Asgore gets his own room, Toriel and Frisk share a room, Mettaton gets his own room as well (Can't forget the robot) and the skele-bros got their own "divided" room. Sans asked Saphaella in advance if he could share a room with Papyrus but have the room sectioned off so that he had his own sort of space. As everyone went to their respective rooms to get ready for bed things were good.

Then on the screens that were placed in all their rooms Saphaella speaks out "Don't be alarmed at the screens. This is just so I can brief you guys on things going on. I don't see in but I do have sensors in your rooms so I know who is sneaking out for "treats" in the middle of the night. It's just an extra safety measure to make sure no-one gets fat in my home. Anyways! Just to brief you guys on what is happening next. You guys will be staying here until the whole ordeal with the "Humanists" is over, hence why I had these rooms prepared in advance. Make sure you guys rest up as the plan for tomorrow will be told at 7am sharp,"

They all nod in unison, though I don't know how they all could have done that since they're all in separate rooms but DON'T ASK ME! I'm just telling you the story ok!? Anyways….

Though everyone had gone to sleep, someone was wide awake and was unable to sleep due to thoughts in his head….


End file.
